His Temptation
by marysunshine81
Summary: "When the kiss ended she was already smiling and opened her eyes slowly to be able to see his face. ... Just to wish she hadn't." Diane and Will: the way we never saw them
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__**I really enjoyed your reactions on my last D/W one-shot and I know some of you would like me to write romance for them again. I'm able to do that in my AU multichap, but canon fics are harder, partly because I didn't ship them like that on the show since Diane's engagement. But I want to be able to write them romantically again and this fic is another step in that direction I guess. I honestly don't know where I'm heading and it probably won't be too long either, but I thought it might be more fun to post it in chapters. I'll try to update quickly though.**_

_**This wasn't my first or second choice for the title, but since both of my ideas have already been used in the fandom, I decided to reuse one of my titles with a minor change. **_

_**Warning: sexual suggestions, but I was told it still flies for T rating, we'll see if it changes later ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Even if I owned TGW, which I clearly don't, I would still not put this in the show, this is what fanfics are for.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Her moan echoed through the silence and she placed a palm on her mouth to prevent it from happening again. Even if she hoped no one could hear them. _That would be embarrassing._ She wasn't even sure what she was doing there. In the dark. With _him_. She hadn't even known this guy for a week and that was just one of the many reasons why this was probably the worst idea ever, but her body seemed to disagree.

She felt that sensation again and as she squirmed from the wave of pleasure she searched for something to grab not to fall down. With her back pressed against the cold tiles she put her other hand on the side of the sink to hold onto it. She closed her eyes, trying to forget where they were. _That might make it easier._

Sex in the office was such a cliché after all, and Diane Lockhart tried to avoid those as best as she could. She wasn't one to make mistakes, lose her head like that, but it still happened once in a while. And when breathing got difficult again and she managed to keep another moan inside she wasn't even sure anymore if this was a mistake at all. Her head said it was, a big one. He was like half her age, and being a cougar was another cliché she did her best to avoid.

_What am I doing?_

She closed her eyes even tighter, as if that could make it go away. She wasn't supposed to have sex in the bathroom of her office with her young co-counsel. She knew better than to mix business with pleasure. Even if he was an eye candy and had flirted with her since the day they'd met. She should have said no to his oncoming, why hadn't she? She could still say no, make him stop, but her body said otherwise. Whatever he was doing to her down there, she never wanted him to stop.

The waves of pleasure became more frequent and she lost track of her chain of thoughts. He was working hard to please her and it was too late to be sensible. She gave in to him fully, ready for the climax she was obviously in need of. _It's been a while._ And when she came, not even the palm on her mouth was able to silence her scream.

"My pleasure."

She heard the male voice that sounded so distant and all too familiar. She felt his hands slide around her waist, burning her skin even through the thin fabric of her dress and soon his lips landed on hers. She returned the kiss, her eyes still closed. He was a great kisser, that was part of how he'd convinced her to let him do this and she was determined to have no regrets.

When the kiss ended she was already smiling and opened her eyes slowly to be able to see his face.

Just to wish she hadn't.

"Will?" she was stunned to meet the eyes of her business partner. W_hat the hell?_

"You don't seem too happy to see me. I thought I was doing well," he teased in a playful tone.

"No, this can't be happening," she panicked and placed her hands on his arms to push them off her.

"Did I do something wrong? I had the impression you enjoyed it," he remained calm, while she got even more scared. _What did they do?_ _How did it happen?_

"I need to go," she set herself free and rushed out the bathroom door and into her office, grabbed her purse, then ran as fast as she could in her heels towards the elevator.

o-o-o

Red mug in hand, Diane was sipping her second morning coffee at her desk. This seemed like a lovely day already, only the closings were left from the trial, she might be able to get to bed before midnight for a change. She glanced on the notes she'd scribbled down before falling asleep last night. She got this, the jury would eat it up.

"Good morning," the cheerful voice from the doorway almost startled her and when she raised her eyes and faced her partner, the coffee mug fell from her hands, right on the table.

* * *

_**I'd love to hear your thoughts and if you want to read more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: First of all thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, I'm glad some of you are interested, because I already have 3 more chapters written. I won't lie, writing this story is a lot of fun. **_

_**I have to mention that I borrowed a character from Conviction, basically because of his looks, and I like his name too, he was an ADA there though and I'm just using him as my own.**_

_**I know the first chapter was a little confusing, this one will clear things up. I did it on purpose, obviously. :D**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Sh…" She almost let a curse word slip out as she jumped from her seat when she saw the brown liquid spreading on her glass desk, but a few drops were still visible on her skirt. She wanted to scream.

She quickly grabbed the mug that fortunately didn't break due to the short distance, then tried to push everything else from the way and save the papers. For her notepad it was too late, the coffee landed right on it.

"We need some paper towels in here," Will gave instructions to the assistants outside and one of them rushed in after a few seconds with a roll.

"I'll take care of it, thank you," Diane took the paper towels from her assistant and tore some from the roll to clean her desk.

"Let me help," Will offered, reminding her of his presence again, what had caused this whole mess on the first place.

"There's no need," she rejected him without looking in his direction, it would have been too awkward now that she remembered.

"Anything ruined?" His question hinted that he wasn't willing to just leave and on any other day she wouldn't have minded, but today she did.

"Just my notes for the closing," she tried to soak up the liquid from her notepad, the writing was still somehow visible.

"Evelyn can type and print it for you in no time," he reassured her and she appreciated that he was trying to help, but she would have preferred if he'd left her alone, because she was still unable to look at him.

"Am I early?" they both turned to the young man standing in the doorway and Diane was glad she didn't have anything in her hand this time.

_Why did it have to happen to her?_

"There was a little accident," she explained, diverting the visitor's attention to the table.

"Was that your coffee?" her co-counsel inquired as he approached.

"Yeah," she answered, trying to think of a way out of this situation with the two men that made her feel more uncomfortable with every second.

"Then it's a good thing I brought you one," he lifted one of the paper cups in his hand with his significant Brian Peluso smile that was usually able to charm anyone, Diane included, but not today.

"That was very thoughtful of you," she responded briefly, deciding to put an end to their little trio right now.

"None for you, Will, sorry," he offered a less charming smile to Will, who only raised a brow.

Even if she had no idea why, Diane knew her partner didn't like Brian, he wasn't really good at hiding it. But they had to cooperate on this case, so at least he tried to be civil with him when they met.

"Could you please give it to Evelyn, I need to change quickly," she handed her notepad to Will and for the first time she actually looked into his eyes, but only until he took the pad from her. "Could you please wait outside," she turned to Brian, "You better take that coffee with you, I'm sorry but no way I'm risking one more before court today," she explained apologetically.

"Understandable," Brian nodded, "Looks like you do get a free coffee today," he turned to Will, but Diane was sure he wouldn't accept.

"I already had two, but thank you," he declined politely and hopefully only Diane was able to hear the subtext behind his line. _I don't care where you put your damn coffee, just leave me alone. _The thought was amusing and she found herself staring at Will while the two men walked out of her office.

Then she quickly shook her head and searched for her spare skirt to change into in her bathroom. Only after she entered the room did she realize how this was the last place she should have been right now.

_That stupid dream._

She remembered it clearly now. Facing Will had brought the memory alive and it had been the realization that had caused her to drop the mug with her morning coffee right on her notes.

She had thought she had been with Brian in the very same bathroom, but it had turned out she had been with Will, while she shouldn't have been in there with either of them, not even in her dreams.

It was true that Brian had been flirting with her all week, but she hadn't taken him seriously for a second. He was a charmer, not to mention he was way too young and possibly had a track record for breaking the hearts of countless women in and outside of Chicago.

And Will had never even showed such interest in her, even though they had been partners for six years. She knew for a fact that he usually dated younger women, anyone over twenty-five counted as an exception.

She had no idea what triggered the second part of her dream. With Brian it would have made some sense, but the part with Will had made absolutely no sense at all. He was her business partner and a friend, there was simply nothing more to it. _Period._

She could only hope she would be able to get those images out of her head soon, otherwise their relationship with Will might be in real trouble.

o-o-o

The verdict turned out to be in favor of both their clients, and the trial was finally over. Diane was pleased to shake hands with her client, who was very grateful.

Brian was just as happy about his win and turned to Diane with a smile, "Celebratory drinks are on me."

_What? _She wanted to ask, but knew she had to tread more carefully.

"I need to get back to the office," she declined the invitation, clearly disappointing him.

"Please don't say that. Just one drink, to toast to our hard work," he insisted, but she wanted to stick to her decision.

"Thank you, but I really can't," she shook her head and grabbed her purse, ready to say goodbye to him. And she kind of hoped their paths wouldn't cross again anytime soon.

"There's a bar on the other side of the street, opposite from the entrance of the court house. I'll be there around seven tonight, in case you change your mind," he declared.

"I won't, but it was good to meet you," she bid him goodbye and turned around to leave.

"I'll be waiting."

She heard his voice and walked away with a satisfied smile on her face. Even if she said no, a man in his thirties had actually asked her out. What woman at her age wouldn't find that gratifying?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The day was finally coming to an end and Diane allowed herself to unwind with a glass of red wine at her desk. She was staring out the window of her corner office, but didn't actually see anything, because her mind was miles away.

"Knock knock," Will announced his presence in a soft tone, probably to make sure not to startle her this time.

"Hey," she turned in her chair, a soft smile playing on her lips. The tension of the morning was long gone, no drop of wine escaped the glass unless it went right down her throat.

"Since when are you drinking alone? You know I'm next door, right?" he inquired, approaching her desk and took a seat.

"Sorry," she placed her glass on the table carefully and turned to get one for him. She didn't explain herself, she knew there was no real need for it. She may have wished to drink alone, but she didn't mind that he was there now.

"I need something stronger though," he said playfully and took the Scotch bottle from her when she offered it to serve himself. "To another win," he lifted his glass and she thanked the toast with a smile.

"I'm exhausted," she leaned against the back-rest of the chair and it was even tempting to put her bare feet up on the desk, but his presence kept her from doing it.

"You deserve a good night's sleep," he noted and Diane almost chocked on her wine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned as she was coughing up the liquid. She thought she'd put that dream thing behind her, but he really shouldn't have made such a comment, even if it was intended as an innocent one.

"Yeah, just my nerves, I really need some rest," she sighed, trying to stop the images in her head.

"I'm sure glad we finally got rid of Peluso." His chain of thoughts guided their conversation in an unexpected direction.

"Me too, he was a handful," she chuckled and hoped he didn't notice how forced that was.

"Was it just me or was he actually hitting on you?"

She had no idea why he'd be interested in the answer, unless he wanted to make fun of the situation.

"It wasn't just you," she admitted nevertheless and somehow she was glad he'd noticed.

"But you aren't … or are you?" He eyed her confused, probably only realizing now she hadn't found the situation as amusing as him.

"Am I what?" she pretended not to understand where he was getting at.

"Are you interested in him?" he clarified and she wanted to say no, but she couldn't do it with a clear conscience. She wished to blame it on the wine.

"He's not much older than thirty," she hid her answer behind an observation.

"He must be at least thirty-five," he corrected her and sounded oddly encouraging.

"And I'm not," she stated and downed the content of her glass in one go. Then she decided to pour some Scotch in it instead of the wine.

"So you're ten years older, what's the big deal?" His comment made her smile. That must have been the sweetest lie she's ever heard from his mouth.

"You sure know how to boost my spirit," she thanked him.

"It's no secret that I don't like this guy, but if the age difference is the only thing that's stopping you, I'd say go for it," he continued to charm her with his attentiveness. He just proved that her happiness was more important to him than his personal feelings and she couldn't have asked for more from a friend. "Of course if you do, you won't be allowed to tease me about the age of my dates ever again," he added playfully, ruining the moment a little, but she didn't mind.

"Killjoy," she chuckled, in all honesty this time.

"So did he ask you out?" He stuck his nose where it didn't belong, but after his previous statements she chose to stay honest with him.

"He did. For tonight. He wanted to have celebratory drinks," she revealed and she didn't miss the smile playing in the corner of his lips.

"And you turned him down?" he concluded and it was hard to tell if he approved of her decision or not.

"Basically, but he said he'd be waiting," she remembered Brian's last words; they had been echoing in her head from time to time ever since.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he encouraged her with a smile.

_What am I waiting for? _She repeated his question to herself and eyed him silently for a few seconds. A hopefully at least thirty-five years old and deliciously handsome man was waiting for her in a bar, yet she was sitting in her office alone, drinking. Except she wasn't alone anymore. Will was there. He was always there.

She wasn't waiting for anything, except she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave him there. He knew her, understood her without words. Not to mention he was just as handsome and definitely over forty.

And he was a great kisser.

_Too bad that was only a dream._

o-o-o

A while later she entered the bar opposite from the courthouse. She may have looked too professional for a date, but she hadn't had time to change. She was already fifteen minutes late. She didn't feel like she belonged there and just to think how many people she knew could have seen her with him tonight made her want to turn around and leave.

But then he noticed her and it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to say hi to the new readers and thank you for the reviews! 3**

**The first part of this chapter is probably rated M-ish, so this is a warning ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

She closed her front door from the inside and the next moment her back was pressed against it, while eager lips invaded hers. He wasn't exactly a gentleman, but right now she couldn't care less. She wanted what he did just as much as him. The reality that she was still able to turn someone on like that, especially someone his age, couldn't have been more satisfying. And she wanted to enjoy the outcome as soon as possible.

His hands were running around her body, burning her skin through the fabric of her clothes. He was trying to access her bare skin, until his hands finally found their way under her blouse to make direct contact with her flesh. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper and she practically melted in his embrace.

When his hands slipped under her skirt and pulled it up she grinned against his lips. He certainly wasn't wasting any time. She lifted one of her legs and brushed it against his to encourage him to continue. This was why they were here after all. He pulled down her panties and tested her reaction with his palm, making her squirm. He could clearly feel that she was ready for him, but she grabbed the side of his pants just in case to urge him.

Soon his pants and underpants were on the ground next to her panties and he was thrusting in her with his youthful energy. She couldn't get enough of him, she wanted to feel him deeper and harder until they both reached their climax and she screamed from the overwhelming pleasure he caused.

When they both let go she kissed him on the lips, then grabbed him by his tie and pulled him inside the apartment. She led him straight to her bedroom, because she wanted to experience this pleasure over and over again.

o-o-o

When she opened her eyes the next morning they fell on his naked back next to her. He'd satisfied her countless times during the night and she did her best to satisfy him in return. She hadn't felt so liberated in a long time. She shouldn't have denied sex from herself for so long when there were dozens of candidates around her ready to jump the wagon; she only had to say the word.

Or in Brian's case she didn't have to do anything, it just happened. She snuggled up to him, breathing in his masculine scent and only when he moved did she realize that she actually woke him up. But she didn't really mind, because she was looking forward to tasting his lips once again.

However when he turned in her direction she gasped from the shock, because it wasn't Brian's face her eyes met, it was Will smiling at her.

"Good morning," he beamed and leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back quickly.

"This cannot be happening again."

_She began to shake her head and shook it right until she startled out of her sleep. _

When she opened her eyes she was relieved to see the other side of her bed was actually empty, no Brian or Will, she was alone. She pinched herself nevertheless to know she was indeed awake. Her breathing was still heavy from the shock though, she was all sweaty and this time she remembered the details of the dream straight away.

And to be honest she was glad it had only been a dream.

Refusing to give it more thought she checked the clock, it was almost time for her alarm to go off. She was ready to start her day.

o-o-o

"These just arrived for you," Evelyn entered her office with a bouquet of red roses and Diane had no doubt who they were from even before she checked the card.

"Wow," she heard Will's reaction who was passing by the exact same moment; he surely had the best timing, or the worst.

"Thank you," she took the roses from her assistant and approached her desk.

"So I assume your drinks went well last night," Will decided not to mind his own business and walked inside her office.

"Have you ever heard of that precious thing called privacy?" she snapped at him, but tried to do it jokingly.

She wasn't angry with him after all, she didn't even know who she was angry with. She hated how twisted her mind was these days, she needed some distraction. Assuming there was an apology inside that little envelop, she even considered giving Brian another chance. Anything was better than fantasizing about her partner, even if she was clearly unable to control her dreams. But if sex with Brian became reality, maybe the tangled dreams would stop. Because in the end that was all she wanted.

And by the time she looked behind her back, Will was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Will had been acting weird in her presence ever since she'd gotten the bouquet and she began to wonder if she'd done something wrong. If it hadn't been for him, she would never have gone to see Brian on the first place and it might have been for the best. The situation had been humiliating to say the least and she had to realize that no bouquet of flowers could have made it right.

Brian had had his chance, but he'd screwed up and she was better off without him anyway. And she wanted Will to know that.

When she knocked on his door it was already getting dark outside, but he was still buried in work at his desk.

"I thought you could use a break," she entered his office with a smile, a bottle of Scotch and two glasses.

"I think you're right," he accepted with a smile of his own, left his desk to relocate to the coffee table and occupy his favorite armchair, while she took a seat on his couch.

The strong taste of their favorite drink lingered in her mouth and she tried to gain strength from it to be able to share what had happened the previous night. He was the only one she'd talk about something like that.

"It was a disaster," she admitted, wondering if he knew right away what she was referring to, but clarified it nevertheless, "last night."

"But the roses," he looked at her confused.

"They were meant as an apology," she explained.

"And you don't want to forgive him?" he inquired and she thought he sounded hopeful.

"There's no point. It was his choice and I shouldn't have gone in the first place."

She didn't blame Will though for encouraging her, it had been her choice. She'd wanted to get away from him, scared of her own thoughts and feelings. But the truth was, his presence in her life wasn't something she could just get rid of. It was permanent.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked in a patient and warm tone, so she didn't hesitate long with her reply.

"By the time I got there he'd already found someone else." She drank out her glass to wash away the still slightly painful memory and he refilled it for her supportively.

"Asshole." His comment was on point and he finished his glass to give stress to the word.

"He was way too young for me anyway," she shrugged, because she honestly didn't mind. At least it happened at the beginning, no real harm done. She just wished for those confusing dreams to stop as well.

It made no sense to dream about a guy who didn't even deserve her attention, but the end of those dreams confused her even more. Her subconscious was trying to tell her something, but she wasn't willing to listen.

"Any man would be lucky to be with you," he lifted his filled glass and captured her gaze with a smile.

_Or maybe she should listen after all._

o-o-o

When she was lying on his couch with him on top of her she really hoped no one else was burning the midnight oil beside them. _Especially not the way they were._ She had no idea how they ended up like that, sharing hurried kisses, practically tearing off each other's clothes, but she didn't want to stop and she didn't want him to stop either.

His hungry kisses and burning touches made her squirm from pleasure and she couldn't wait to give herself to him. His lips traced the bare skin all over her body and she left scratch marks on his in return.

He wasn't just a good kisser, he was a passionate lover too. She found all the love she needed in his arms. They had been hiding this desire for way too long, because of a partner's agreement, their responsibilities and common sense. They had persuaded themselves that friendship was all they were entitled to, but their own bodies betrayed their convictions tonight.

And the happiness she felt in his arms was worth it.

o-o-o

The next morning Diane woke up with a satisfied smile on her face, and when she realized it was just a dream again, she almost felt disappointed. The images of her and Will making love in his office were still vivid in her mind. It had been Will all along this time and unlike the confusing dreams before, this one simply felt right.

Maybe it was because of what he'd said or the way he'd said it. _'Any man would be lucky to be with you.'_ His words were still echoing in her head and she could still see his smiling face in front of her when she closed her eyes.

Nevertheless she was still aware that fantasizing about her partner was wrong, it could make their work relationship very awkward. Not to mention she couldn't imagine him having similar desires towards her.

Her dreams might have given away what she unconsciously wanted, but they were just dreams, no matter how right this one felt.

The only problem was that she didn't know anymore how to get rid of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It shouldn't have been any different than before. They had danced together on several occasions and it had always been just that; a dance. Two friends dancing with each other on an office party or a social event. But given her recent dreams, Diane had a hard time pretending it was just a dance this time.

The closeness of Will's body affected her in a completely different way. She felt her skin burning under his touch, her heart beating faster and she tried not to tremble in his arms as she inhaled his scent. She should have declined his invitation to dance, but then he would have suspected that something was wrong. Frightened her eyes might give her away she closed them, but the images that filled her mind just became even more unstoppable.

She escaped from him as soon as the song was over, and decided she needed something much stronger than champagne to clear her head from these inappropriate thoughts. In the privacy of her office she poured herself a glass of Scotch and felt the desired effect of the drink very soon.

"Are you having a private party and forgot to invite me?" He showed up in her doorway and she didn't know what to think of the fact that he found her so quickly.

"Sorry," she forced a smile on her face, not sure how to explain herself.

"Is there something wrong?" He came closer and she wished to hide from him somehow, but then she probably should have gone straight home. At least he wouldn't get too close to her in here. It was a lot less intimate than being in his arms. Eying him from a safe distance the inappropriate thoughts might stay away.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm having a great time." She tried to sound convincing and the alcohol probably helped her with that goal.

"Do you mind if I crash your party?" He took a seat sooner than she was able to reply, so she could only react one way.

"Be my guest."

She filled a glass and handed it to him, then poured herself a drink she intended as her last for tonight.

"You shouldn't be hiding here." He took a sip from his Scotch calmly.

She hated that he was able to see through her so easily, but chose to deny it nevertheless.

"I'm not hiding."

"Diane," he rolled his eyes, calling her bluff.

"What?" She remained defensive.

"You haven't been yourself lately," he noted and both of them knew he was right, but she wasn't up for a conversation like that at the moment, or ever.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" She was trying to get rid of him now, it was a mistake to let him believe he was welcome on the first place.

"Shouldn't you?" He refused to give up, but she'd had enough already.

"I lied, I'm not feeling well. I'm going home," she declared, but before she could rise from her seat he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business. Please don't go," he begged and only let go of her hand when she leaned back in her chair again.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault," she changed her tone as well, to match his. She wasn't angry with him after all, she was angry with herself.

"Is it about Brian?" he inquired.

"What? No, I'm not wasting any more thought on him." She hoped he believed her, she didn't even understand why Brian was still on Will's mind.

"Good, because you deserve better," he said in a soft tone and almost managed to make her smile.

"How about we talk about your love life for a change," she suggested, because she wanted to get rid of the spotlight desperately.

"There's nothing to talk about," he shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" She refused to believe what he had just admitted.

"No, I'm serious," he insisted and she only needed to look into his eyes to know the truth.

"Did someone break your heart or what?" she inquired, hitting a playful tone.

"Do I look heartbroken to you?" He flashed her a wide smile.

"Not really," she admitted, realizing that his answers managed to put her in a good mood. She shouldn't have been pleased that he wasn't seeing anyone, but she was.

"I thought it's time I stopped breaking hearts." Even though he sounded serious, she somehow couldn't really take him seriously.

"That sounds way too mature for Will Gardner." She challenged him with a smile.

"Maybe I'm changing." He accepted her challenge and emptied his glass.

"Do I have to start calling you William?" She chuckled as she refilled his glass, while hers still remained untouched.

"I wouldn't object to that." He lifted his drink towards her with a smile.

"So, William," she smiled at him as she made herself more comfortable in her chair, "does this mean we'll be spending a lot more time together in here from now on?"

"I wouldn't object to that either."

The genuine smile they shared filled her with an unexplainable joy. Maybe it was only her imagination, but she felt that there was something different in the way he looked at her. And she didn't mind it at all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: My muse visited me last week and I think I've finally figured out where I'm going with this story. I know it doesn't resemble the show too much, but I hope you'll stay with me. I'll try to make it worth. ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

When the first bouquet of pink lilies arrived in her office, it was close to the end of a really bad day. Diane had lost a motion in an important case and the client had been furious. When the delivery guy entered, insisting to give Diane the flowers in person, her first thought was that her client was behind the gesture. Maybe he regretted the way he'd spoken to her. As he should have. No one was allowed to talk to Diane Lockhart like that.

But the card wasn't signed and the message made it obvious that the sender was someone else.

_Beautiful women deserve beautiful flowers_

It made Diane smile. Whoever sent the flowers, couldn't have timed it better. Not to mention she really loved lilies, maybe the person who'd sent them knew that too. She put the bouquet in a vase on her desk and smiled whenever she glanced at it.

Even without knowing who the flowers were from, they made her happy.

o-o-o

The second bouquet arrived a week later and the mystery continued. The timing was once again impeccable. Diane had lost the case and her client and she was devastated. Not even Will was able to cheer her up, although he tried. But the bouquet of pink orchids, combined with another unsigned message did the trick.

_I would do anything to make you smile_

And she smiled. And she realized that losing an asshole client with a hundred thousand a year wasn't the end of the world.

But the identity of this secret admirer intrigued her. It could only have been someone she knew, couldn't it? She almost felt like the lead in a romantic movie. The guessing game was fun and one of her guesses was the man on the other side of the corridor.

If anyone knew when she needed those flowers, it was Will.

o-o-o

The third bouquet arrived on Valentine's Day, a dozen red roses. Those made a clear statement, along with the card:

_Let me be your Valentine_

But the request sounded unusual, considering she still had no idea who was behind these mysterious gifts. She would have let him be her Valentine, she hadn't had one in years, but she obviously had no idea how to contact him.

She had already called the florist once to try to get to know who'd placed the orders, but they had replied that the gentleman had wished to stay anonymous.

Then she remembered her guess and decided to make sure it wasn't him. She'd corner Will somehow and if it was him, he'd have no choice but to tell her.

o-o-o

"You have no Valentine this year?" she entered his office when it was already dark outside, so it was easy to assume he wasn't rushing to any date tonight.

"I guess we're in the same shoes," he smiled at her.

"I actually have a Valentine," she revealed, observing his face constantly, to notice if it gave away anything.

"Really? Where is he?" He sounded playful and she didn't like it.

"I'm not sure," she admitted and burst out in laughter at the absurdity of this statement.

"You lost me," he laughed with her and she realized it had been crazy to suspect he was behind the bouquets. He seemed completely clueless.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to laugh." She decided to fill him in on the mystery. She had to tell someone, before it drove her crazy.

"I'll try," he replied and motioned for her to take a seat, which she did.

"I've been getting flowers from someone and I have no idea who this person is." She observed the surprise, mixed with amusement on his face, but he kept his promise and didn't laugh.

"No cards?"

"There are cards, they just aren't signed," she explained, while the curiosity seemed to take him over.

"And what do they say?" She was wondering if he really thought she'd tell him. It was way too personal to share.

"I'd rather not tell," she said apologetically, but he seemed to understand.

"All right. Do you want to know who they are from?"

"Of course." Although the mystery was fun, she felt old for such games.

"Well, the firm has an investigator you know." He came up with the best solution in a matter of seconds.

"I can't believe I haven't thought of that." She felt a little stupid now, then again it was a very personal matter. Even if investigation was part of their job, she was reluctant to use it in her personal life, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Glad to be of help," he smiled, satisfied with his contribution.

"Thank you," she smiled back at him.

"Always."

He kept smiling and for a few long seconds Diane found herself lost in his smile. Even though the odd dreams with the two of them had stopped, she couldn't deny that the time they spent together made every day a little better. If it wasn't for this secret admirer, she'd probably still spend a lot of time thinking of Will, or dreaming of him.

"Since my Valentine hasn't showed up, how about you and I share a drink, to make this day somewhat special," she proposed, not ready to go home to her empty apartment just yet.

"It's not like we don't do it almost every day," he pointed it out with a chuckle.

"You make us sound like alcoholics." She started laughing and he joined in.

"With the amount of alcohol we consume in a year, who knows?" he concluded playfully.

And when a few minutes later they were sitting on the same spot with a glass of Scotch in hand, they toasted to a happy Valentine's Day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I have to mention that I'm super happy this fic has new readers. It probably helped my muse as well, because I'm already a few chapters ahead, hence the fast update. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"_You and Will are more than just partners, right?"_

"_We are friends."_

"_Maybe more than friends?"_

"_No, what makes you say that?"_

"_You are so in sync, you finish each other's sentences. The way you look and smile at each other."_

"_We've known one another for years. It's a beautiful friendship."_

"_If you say so."_

o-o-o

Diane couldn't get that twinkle in the eyes of the other woman out of her mind as she got into the cab next to Will. Kathryn barely knew them, she was just the wife of a client who'd invited them for a celebratory dinner. They had only spent an hour together and she'd already drawn this conclusion. And now Diane was unable to shake off the thought.

"Did something happen in the ladies room?" Will broke the silence and she turned to him, unsure how to respond.

Should she tell him? Did she want him to know?She was certainly curious how he'd react. They couldn't avoid this topic forever anyhow. She had dreamt about him, realized she'd developed some kind of crush on him, until the flowers had put a stop to it. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted gifts from some other guy, when Will was right there next to her. She needed to know how he felt about the idea itself.

"Kathryn asked me if you and I are more than friends."

There, she said it. It was out, and she awaited his reply with impatience. She observed his face. His eyes widened and he opened his lips to say something, but no word came out at first. His reaction made it obvious that he hadn't counted with such an answer.

"You told her we aren't, right?"

She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but definitely not this. She was a little disappointed, but tried not to let it show. Was it all that mattered to him?

"Of course," she nodded slightly, then leaned back against the seat, turning her head away from him.

"What made her think so?" he asked a short while later. She'd thought he'd dropped the subject, but he'd probably just needed time to think it through.

"She said we are in sync, that she noticed the way we look at each other," she mentioned some of the signs Kathryn had. It felt odd to say it to his face. They should have been the ones knowing if it meant anything more. But she wasn't even aware of the way she was looking at him now, let alone when she did it unconsciously.

"We have a deep respect and admiration for each other," he explained what she had with different words. Words that almost made her grin. It was the truth, but they rarely said it out loud.

"Exactly," she agreed.

"It would be stupid to ruin that," he concluded with a soft smile and she knew he was right.

"I completely agree," she returned his smile, pleased that they seemed to be in sync again.

Only a little voice in her head reminded her that she didn't really mean it.

"And you are not free anyway," she heard him say. _Could it be that he didn't really mean it either?_

"What are you talking about?" She raised her brows in confusion.

"The flowers with the notes. You never told me if Kalinda found out anything." He was right, she'd never told him, because she'd been disappointed.

"She couldn't."

It was still hard to believe Kalinda had run into a wall. There was nothing she couldn't find out. The only explanation was that she knew who it was, but didn't want to tell Diane. Maybe she was protecting the man, maybe it was Will after all.

"Bummer. Did he send another bouquet?" Either he had the best poker face or he was naturally curious. And he had been the one suggesting her to investigate. Even if she sometimes still secretly wished it had been him, everything pointed against this theory.

"I got a box of chocolate," she admitted. She had been a little frustrated with the note, she had hoped for more than _'As sweet as you.' _To be honest she was getting a little tired of this game, she was desperate for any development.

"And you didn't share it with me?" he asked teasingly.

"Sorry," she flashed him a smile.

"Would you meet him if he asked you out?"

He brought up the most important question. She normally wished to know more about a guy before pondering a date with him.

"I don't know. I mean, I know nothing about him," she voiced her concern. She surely had lots of admirers, but she probably would never date ninety percent of them.

"You'll know more once you meet. And if you need a bodyguard, you only have to ask." His offer was really sweet and she also appreciated the encouragement. He clearly just wanted her to be happy.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, when the car suddenly stopped, putting an end to their pleasant conversation. She noticed that they had arrived at her apartment. "Do you want to come in for a nightcap?" She had no idea where the thought came from and how come she said it out loud at once. But her subconscious probably didn't want this night to end just yet.

"I have court in the morning." His excuse came way too fast, crushing her hopes. Even if it probably wasn't an excuse, but the truth.

"Right. Well, then, good night." She eyed him, not sure what she was waiting for.

"Good night," he replied and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

It probably wasn't what she had been waiting for, but she couldn't complain.

She got out of the car and rushed upstairs. Once she was inside she took her coat off, entered the study and opened the drawer with the secretive notes inside. The gestures were nice, but she didn't feel attached to the person who had written those notes at all.

She closed the drawer right away, determined to send the next gift back to where it came from. _It will be for the best._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

She eyed indecisively the small red box with a white bow in the hand of the delivery guy. She had been determined not to accept another gift, but the size of the box tickled her fantasy. _Maybe she could make one last exception. _

"Miss Lockhart," the boy in uniform addressed her in an impatient tone of voice.

She shifted her gaze from the box to his face, but then it wandered further, out the door, to her partner's empty office. Accepting another gift from a stranger wasn't an option anymore.

"I'm sorry, but you have to take it back," she declared.

"Are you sure? My instruction was to hand deliver it to you." He looked at her confused.

"I'm sure. I can't accept it," she insisted and he had no choice but to walk out of her office, taking the temptation of the gift with him.

o-o-o

Diane entered her office later that day, exhausted, but with the hope of getting comfortable in her chair and enjoying the stillness for a while. But when she approached her desk she noticed something that shouldn't have been there and the prospect of some much needed calmness was already gone.

"Evelyn!" She shouted to her assistant, who was in her doorway in a matter of seconds. "What is that box doing on my desk?" Diane turned to her. She was upset.

"I have no idea," the younger woman tried to catch a glimpse of the said object.

"What do you mean you have no idea? Since when do you let strangers in my office while I'm out?" Diane raised her voice in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened. Want me to get rid of it?" she offered, trying to make it right.

"Is there something wrong?" Will entered the office. He'd probably witnessed Diane's outburst and she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"You can leave now," Diane gave a disappointed look to the assistant, who rushed out the door.

"What happened?" Will asked again.

"I got another gift this morning, but I refused to take it from the delivery guy and now it's here on my desk." She motioned towards the box.

"Is it from your secret admirer?" he inquired, stepping closer to her.

"I guess," she shrugged, she really didn't care anymore. She just wanted that box out of her sight.

"What's in it?" He sounded curious, glancing in the direction of the box.

"I have no idea, I just want it gone," she declared.

"Did he do something to hurt you? I thought you were excited about these gifts." He was confused, and rightly so. Last time they had talked about it, the conversation revolved around how she should have met the guy, and Will had even offered to accompany her. She hadn't told him that she'd changed her mind.

"I was, but I'm not anymore." She was determined and still a little angry the guy had tricked her like this.

"Want me to take care of it?" he offered, and she didn't hesitate for a second.

"Yes, please," she begged him.

"Okay. Just calm down, please." He approached her desk to grab the box. But somehow his request had the opposite effect.

"I feel like I'm being played. I'm way too old for this. I wanted him to get the message that his gifts are no longer welcome. I shouldn't have accepted them on the first place," she burst out, not caring what he might think of her anymore.

"I'll make sure he gets the message, I promise." He faced her again, then placed a hand on her shoulder supportively, tactfully hiding the box behind him.

"Thank you." She forced a smile.

"Will you be okay?" He didn't seem to buy her fake smile.

"Of course," she reassured him.

She only hoped for this silliness to be over soon. She wanted nothing more than to get back to her old routine. And it did not include dreaming about any man, not even Will.

o-o-o

Will had showed her crime scene photos earlier that day, asking for help in case he'd missed something that could help his case. Reading through the new case files a few hours later she suddenly remembered a detail he may have overlooked. Even though he wasn't in his office anymore, she wanted to take a peek at the photos again, just to be sure. She'd seen Will place them in one of his drawers, so she began to open them one by one. But what she found instead of the photos completely shocked her.

The red box with the white bow was hiding inside a drawer of Will's desk.

He should have returned it already, it had been two weeks. It couldn't have been that hard, could it? Unless he hadn't returned it on purpose. Unless the box was in his drawer, because he had been the one sending it.

Maybe opening the box would bring her one step closer to the answer. She peeped outside, but the corridor was silent. It was late, everyone had gone home, including him.

Inside the box she found a rose-shaped golden pin. It looked beautiful and very expensive. Her secret admirer had gone all out this time. She also noticed a card underneath, and she opened the small envelop with trembling hands.

'_You know me better than you think and I know you deserve the best'_

Some of her questions were answered indeed, but the most important question was still up in the air. And she already knew what to do about it.

* * *

**_A/N: I think I hear you screaming for more, so I'll have the next chapter up during the weekend ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Diane hadn't called or texted Will, she simply showed up at his door hoping to find him home. If she hadn't come straight away, her courage might have vanished. She planned to confront him with what she'd found and demand an honest answer.

Maybe it wouldn't be what she hoped for, maybe expecting the secret admirer to be him was a stupid thing to do, but something didn't feel right. There were clearly unspoken words between them and it was time to voice them.

She knocked on his front door three times, not wanting to disturb the late night hour by ringing the bell. And he could have been asleep already. There were so many things she hadn't factored in. She repeated the three knocks after a short silence and was more than relieved to finally hear footsteps from the inside.

"Diane?" Will opened the door with a stunned expression on his face. "Did something happen?" He was still wearing his work clothes and didn't look like someone who had been woken up from a nap.

"Can we talk?" She was surprised her voice sounded secure, it wasn't how she was feeling inside.

"Sure, come in."

She walked inside his apartment with confident steps. It wasn't the first time she'd been there. She went straight to the couch in his living room and took a seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a worry all over his face, sitting down next to her, but leaving some space between them.

"I was looking for the crime scene photos and found this in your drawer." She pulled the box out of her purse and his cheeks turned red right away.

"I…," he attempted to say something, but she cut him off.

"I know there could be a million logical explanations why my gift is still in your possession, but I'm not interested in any of them. All I ask is that you tell me the truth, whatever it is," she said calmly, and he nodded slightly, showing he understood.

She placed the box between them on the couch and waited for him to speak. He shifted his gaze on the red object, then back on her face. It seemed to be hard for him to start, so she prepared herself for anything.

"This gift was from me, just like the flowers and the chocolate, it was all me," he admitted and hid his gaze from her, while she felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry," he added.

She understood why he apologized, but she wasn't angry. Those little gifts had made her happy, she had just gotten tired of the game. But now that the truth was out, they both could lay their cards down.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked softly, making sure he knew she wasn't upset.

"I'm not sure, I was waiting for an opportunity," he lifted his head, so their eyes met again, reflecting the truth they had been hiding from each other for too long.

"It was really sweet of you." Her lips curled up to a faint smile.

"I thought I ruined it, because you got upset and I didn't know what to do. So I've been hiding the box," he admitted, glancing at his gift to disguise his embarrassment.

She remembered the things she had told him when she'd found the box on her desk. At that moment she hadn't cared who the gift had been from.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love the gifts, the pin is beautiful." She placed her hand on the red box, stroking the bow gently, but kept her eyes on him. "They were so thoughtful, and the notes as well."

"I meant it all, I just didn't know how else to tell you." He put his hand on top of hers and his gentle touch made her heart beat faster.

"I was hoping it was you, despite everything you said," she admitted, while her cheeks were probably burning again. There was an intimacy between them now, that hadn't existed before.

"Really? Does this mean you would say yes if I asked you out?" He managed to find his usual confidence, which suited him much more than the insecurity she hadn't witnessed often.

"I thought you'd never ask," she accepted with a wide smile this time. "And it looks like I won't need a bodyguard after all," she chuckled and he joined in. He seemed really happy now, exactly the way she felt.

"How does Saturday sound?" he suggested and even if it was only two days from now, she thought it was almost too far away.

"Perfect," she nodded and he pressed her hand gently.

A few seconds of silence settled between them and Diane felt it was probably time for her to leave. But when she tried to pull her hand away, he stopped it.

"We aren't doing anything stupid, are we?" he expressed the doubts that had been on her mind ever since those dreams had invaded it. She didn't want to endanger their work relationship either and it was comforting to know he felt the same way.

"I hope not. We are adults and we are friends. Worst case scenario we'll go back to being friends." It sounded so simple, but it was fully up to them how it would play out in the end.

"Works for me," he supported her with a smile.

"I should go. See you tomorrow," she leaned in to place a goodnight kiss on his cheek, like he had in the car a few weeks ago.

She had been hoping for something more back then, but it had been an impossible wish at that moment. It wasn't anymore, they had just agreed to go on a date after all. Still she chose to avoid his lips, but before she could fully pull back he moved to capture her lips in a kiss he must have been waiting for as well.

His soft lips began to gently discover hers for the first time. He tasted like beer, but even that seemed sweet for her at the moment. She closed her eyes to give into the sensation fully, while his tongue found hers, deepening the contact between them. The kiss remained slow and experimental, to prolong the moment, and when it ended, it left her hungry for more.

But neither of them gave into the temptation. They parted their lips, then their hands, and bid each other goodnight.

With his gift back in her purse Diane walked out of Will's apartment and for the first time she actually wished for dreaming of him tonight. And maybe soon enough all those dreams would come true.

* * *

_**A/N: I really hope the chapter wasn't a letdown. :) I'm trying to write the next one from Will's so you can peek inside his head a little too before I take the story further.** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: While writing this chapter I realized it might be the first time I'm using Will's POV in a romantic D/W fic. I tried to do him justice, hope you'll like the result!**_

_**Special thanks to StrawberrySab for the beta-help, especially the suggested sports metaphors, they are much appreciated! 333**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

During the day Will kept his distance from Diane on purpose. Their meeting in the morning had been awkward enough, this situation was still new to them. Even if he'd had his eyes on her for quite a while, he never really thought about what would happen afterwards, how they were going to work side by side on a daily basis. But he was sure they would figure it out together, with time. For now the only thing on his mind was their first date.

He had been planning it for weeks now, since he'd sent her the first bouquet. He had it all in his head, to the very last detail, and a few phone calls had been enough to bring his plan into reality. He wanted the night to be perfect, just like Diane was in his eyes. She deserved all the best, as he'd told her.

It was hard to believe it had taken him this long to realize what had been right in front of his eyes for years. It had probably started when he'd seen Brian flirting with Diane. He'd began to see her differently, to notice the desirable woman she was. He'd always respected and admired her, just like he'd said the other day. She was a person he'd always looked up to, who inspired him, and who brought out the best in him. They worked well as a team, they complemented each other.

The firm was her life, he'd always known that. And he'd rarely ever seen her dating anyone, while he'd been busy bringing a different girl home almost every week. He'd finally put a stop to that, realized it had been pointless. Those short lived relationships hadn't made him happy. He was only truly happy when he was with her. They shared success and defeat, laughter and tears. And the firm was like a child to them, they both cared about it more than anything in the world.

The changed feelings had emerged in the form of jealousy, when Brian had actually dared to ask Diane out, despite the age difference, despite that guy being so out of her league - and he had definitely proved it. Between them instead, there was a sort of parity, or so he thought. She may have been older, yes, but maybe that was exactly what he needed. If he never found what he'd been looking for with much younger women, there was probably a reason.

But he didn't even care about the age difference that much. Diane was definitely one of those women who only got even more desirable with age anyhow. He hadn't looked at her with those eyes before, but since he'd started, he'd found himself enjoying what he saw. How her short skirts kept her long legs in sight, how even the most tight dresses showed her perfect figure. She was possibly sexier than any woman he'd ever dated.

But the feature he admired the most about her was her smile, and he was fortunate enough to see it on a daily basis. And hear her incomparable laughter, the one that filled the office and enchanted everyone around her. He wished to hear her laugh all the time.

He wanted her to be happy, that's why he had come up with this plan to win her over slowly. Maybe it had been stupid after all, and he'd almost blown it. Actually he didn't understand where the plan had failed, why she had gotten frustrated. Maybe he shouldn't have played with her emotions, but it had seemed like the easiest way to express his feelings for her.

She had clearly enjoyed it at first. Even before she had told him about the bouquets he'd kept an eye on her reactions. The flowers had made her happy, he was sure of that. He hadn't mentioned anything on purpose, he hadn't wanted to give anything away. In fact he'd been practicing his best poker face for when she'd bring it up, because he'd been sure she would. Including Kalinda in the game had secured his anonymity. But Diane must have suspected something, no matter how much he'd tried to play it cool. Still, she'd chosen to stop the ball.

He'd been lucky she'd found the last box in his desk and reacted the way she had. When she'd confessed that she'd been hoping it had been him, he'd finally believed that those feelings he had for her might have been mutual. And that had been all he'd needed to know to finally ask her out, face to face this time, not hiding anymore behind anonymous gifts.

He was looking forward to tomorrow night with nervous excitement, but couldn't leave the office without talking to her first. Once the silence on the corridor became permanent he walked over to her office, where she was probably waiting for exactly this move, because a smile formed on her face when she peered up.

"We will get better at this," Diane noted, proving she had the same thought on her mind. Not talking to each other until they had the office all to themselves wasn't exactly a permanent option for them.

"We will." He smiled back at her, while he approached her desk.

What he really wished to do was stand next to Diane, pull her up from the chair and kiss her lips, but he didn't want to take the risk of anyone catching them here.

"Are you done for today?" Her question interrupted his thoughts and he observed her closing the folder in front of her. He suspected that she probably hadn't actually been reading that for a while now. Her thoughts must have been on something else too.

"I am," he nodded, not sure where she was getting at.

"Me too." She stood up and eyed him as if she was waiting for something.

"I'll go get my briefcase," he said, guessing her intentions, and once he was behind his desk to fetch his things he saw her stepping out of her office. And she stayed there, clearly waiting for him.

He just stuffed a pile of papers in his briefcase in a hurry to get back to her sooner and tried not to tumble when he rushed out of his office.

"So… tomorrow," she spoke again once they reached the elevator together, "what time are you picking me up?"

"I made the reservation for eight, so seven-thirty, if that's okay?" Will mentally kicked himself as he became aware that he shouldn't have waited for her to have to ask. It was almost embarrassing.

"Sounds good," she responded just when the elevator opened in front of them, so they stepped inside. "And where are we going? Or is that a secret?" she inquired with a lightness in her voice, while he was still very tensed inside.

"I'd like it to be a surprise," he smiled at her, appreciating how she was trying to keep the conversation going.

"Fair enough," she returned his smile and for a moment he was tempted to close the distance between them and actually kiss her, but the elevator arrived before he was able to make a move.

He didn't understand how it all happened so fast. Time seemed to fly while they were together, but surviving the day without talking to her had felt like an eternity.

He walked her to her car in the quiet garage, gathering his courage to do what he hadn't been able to a few minutes ago. There had to be a reason why she'd initiated for them to leave together. He just needed to be smart enough not to miss the opportunity again.

Diane turned towards him when they arrived at her car, but before she could open her mouth he placed his briefcase on the ground and stood right in front of her. He took her face between his palms, making his intentions very clear, and she didn't move away.

The kiss wasn't any less gentle than the one they'd shared the previous night. He chose to hold back a little longer, even if it wasn't the easiest thing to do. But he wouldn't have any more reason to restrain himself tomorrow. In fact, he intended to sweep her off her feet completely, so she would land right in his arms. And then all he had to do was keep her there and don't let go.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I'd like to thank those who tweeted me, asking for updates, I sure need kicking sometimes. I was happy to get back to writing today, after a mini-hiatus. I know the chapter isn't too long, but I'll definitely continue their date in the next one and I really hope you like what I have so far. **_

_**Special thanks to Sab for the super fast betaing and the laughs! :D 3**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Tonight there's only one thing Diane was entirely confident about: the color of her dress. Red was her color. And even if it came in many different shades and designs in her closet, it had been quite easy to pick the one to wear for their date tonight. She'd bought it recently, so Will hadn't seen it on her yet. Not that she thought he would have remembered, but she wouldn't hold it against him.

It had elbow length sleeves, a skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, and the light fabric hugged her body perfectly. Even if it only showed off her legs, she still found it sexy in its own way and she had no doubt he would feel the same way. Some discreet jewelry completed her look; and due to the excitement she ended up being ready early enough that it turned to anxiety. As she was waiting for the doorbell to ring she kept checking her image in the mirror, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

Fortunately he was right on time, and while she approached the door she wondered if he'd spent the last few minutes waiting there to ring the bell at exactly seven-thirty.

"Hi," she greeted him with a smile and noticed how he looked her up and down. This time he probably wanted to remember, store her image in his memory, just like she intended to make sure she'd never forget this night.

"You look gorgeous," he noted with admiration, leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek that came naturally.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she returned the compliment. She hadn't been sure if he'd go for a casual or a more elegant look, but the latter also suited him very well.

"Are you ready?" His voice carried just the right amount of insecurity she was feeling too, simply because of the unknown that was right ahead of them.

They were taking a step in a completely different direction tonight, one that could undo the last five years and open a new door for them.

"I am," she ventured to sound more confident than she felt, although, despite the insecurities, she really wanted tonight to happen. And to prove it to him and to herself, this time she didn't wait for him to kiss her, she made the first move. With her arms around his neck she pulled him into a kiss that was a promise for the rest of the night. And his hungry lips confirmed that it was exactly what he wished for.

The cab was waiting for them outside and once they were sitting on the backseat he reached for her hand. This adorable gesture might have looked funny to the eyes of a stranger, but she appreciated it for what it was, a sign of affection.

The conversation wasn't flowing too well just yet. He mumbled something about his initial idea to rent a limo for the night, an idea that he reconsidered, not to exaggerate. He once again declared that she deserved the best, but she made it clear that a limo wouldn't have made any difference.

Her jaw literally dropped when they arrived at their destination. It was the very same place they'd tried the first time they'd decided to extend their work relationship to spend some time together after office hours. It had been a dinner to celebrate their first big win as a team and she had suggested this restaurant. She was impressed that he still remembered, but she was even more impressed when they entered and the place was completely empty. There was only one table set in the middle of the room, with candles and a bouquet similar to the one he'd sent her on Valentine's Day.

This time it was her who took his hand while they walked to the table; and once the bouquet was within reach, she ran her fingers over the red flowers.

"I'm speechless," she stated as they sat down, while she felt tears forming in her eyes due to the emotions that overcame her.

"You like it?" He was clearly waiting for further confirmation, eyeing her from the other side of the table and she could only hope those tears weren't visible to him.

"I can't believe you've picked this place and had it closed for us. And the bouquet is wonderful," she thanked him, flashing a wide smile of joy.

"I wanted it to be a night to remember," he returned her smile as the worry completely disappeared from his face hearing her reaction.

"It already is," she reassured him, holding his gaze.

She considered kissing him again, and the privacy they had would have even made it possible. They didn't have to worry about running into someone they knew, he'd planned this out perfectly. Tonight was theirs alone, a common secret they could decide to share with the world later.

For now it was just she and Will; and the only reason she chose not kiss him was because they still had the whole night ahead of them. She wasn't sure what exactly he'd planned for after dinner, but she fully intended to stay with him until the morning came.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm sorry to announce that this is the final chapter. I would have warned you in advance, but I only decided while writing it. I never meant this story to be too long and I think it's complete this way. You can continue it in your head anyway you want. **_

_**I hope you'll enjoy the ending and thank you so much for reading and the reviews. **_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Beside the anxiety that had already been gone by the second glass of wine, nothing else reminded Diane of a first date. They never ran out of things to say or laugh about. They enjoyed each other's company just like any other day, except it was more intimate this time.

It wasn't just conversation. There were glances that said what their lips didn't, and their hands met a couple of times over the table, simply because it felt good to touch him and be touched. The food this fancy place offered didn't really matter to her. She praised it though, to show him she appreciated his choice. But the only thing on her mind the whole time was what would happen after dinner.

When the waiters cleaned their dessert plates, the soft music that had accompanied their pleasant dinner became a little louder. And next thing she knew, Will was standing in front of her, asking for a dance she accepted by putting her hand in his.

Their bodies moved to the slow rhythm together, while he was holding her close. Unlike the last time they had danced together, she felt really comfortable in his arms now. She was happy and at this moment she didn't regret letting herself fall for him, simply because it all felt right.

"Even if you only arranged this romantic dinner to get me to bed, it worked," she whispered into his ear and heard his chuckle.

"You know me too well," he teased her in return and pulled her even closer.

She didn't want to hold back anymore, she wished to express how much tonight meant to her, so her lips finally got near his to unite in a kiss. She longed for his taste, to feel the way his lips welcomed hers and she indulged in it until she was almost out of breath.

Their eyes met for a few seconds, before he moved his lips to her ear. "We can leave anytime, you just have to say the word."

"Where are we going?" she inquired. Not that it really mattered, she probably would have followed him anywhere.

"You'll know when we get there," he continued to be mysterious, making her smile.

"Just one more dance," she requested, resting her head on his shoulder.

She would have enjoyed simply dancing with him all night long, but tonight was about so much more. It was about making those dreams come true, about the desire that had been lingering between them for long enough to be finally fulfilled.

The ride to their next destination was rather short and when the car stopped Diane peaked outside curiously. Will opened the door on his side and once he got out, he helped her out too. Then he shut the door of the car, while Diane noticed a hotel's entrance not so far from them and put two and two together quickly.

"I took the liberty to book a room for us," he explained, stepping closer to her. "It's just an option of course, but I thought…"

She cut him off by gently placing her fingers on his lips. She didn't need any explanation, she understood.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather spend the night than in that hotel room, with you," she reassured him and sealed her words with a kiss.

"It's room 212," he handed her a key-card, "I thought you could go up first and I'll follow in a few minutes."

"You better be there in five," she kissed him again, appreciating his thoughtfulness once more and walked towards the entrance with hurried steps.

When she checked her appearance in the mirror of the elevator she made a mental note to use those few minutes to refresh her make-up, not that she thought it would make a difference to him.

Once inside, she took a good look at the nicely furnished room that would be the witness to their first night together. She switched on the small lamp on the nightstand, so she could turn the other off, feeling more comfortable in the dim light.

She was adding the finishing touches to her make-up when she heard the door open and she left the bathroom to welcome him. He reached out both his hands to take hers and looked her up and down like he had at her doorstep.

"I can hardly believe we are finally here, together. You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of this moment," he admitted and she was pleased to hear it hadn't been just her.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she chuckled, remembering her dreams, some of which she wished to follow through with tonight.

She guided his hands to her waist and moved hers to his neck to pull him closer.

"You can stop being a gentleman now," she said playfully. "Not that I haven't enjoyed every minute of tonight," she added and was glad to see a satisfied smile form on his lips.

"Me too," he whispered and leaned closer to capture her lips in a kiss.

There was no way back from here. She surrendered not only her lips, but herself to him completely. She longed for the kisses he'd offered only moderately before, but she expected him to be generous with them tonight.

While their kissing got more intense, she also felt the need to rid him of some clothes. Despite her authorization, he still didn't go any further than stroking her back, so she had to take the lead. She really hoped he would get more daring soon, because she didn't want to be treated like a lady at the moment.

After tossing his jacket on the ground, she began to unbutton his shirt and once she rid him of that too, she took a moment to appreciate his naked chest. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him shirtless, but it was the first time she was allowed to touch and kiss him wherever she wanted and she didn't hold back.

Once her lips found back to his, she kissed him with even more passion and when he finally grabbed the zipper of her dress she moaned in approval. She longed for the sensation of his hands on her bare skin, but as the zipper was running down on her back she remembered something she'd meant to warn him about.

"I have to tell you something," she blurted out between two kisses.

"Now?" he chuckled softly, probably thinking she was joking.

"Yes, before I let you take my dress off, I have to warn you that it's been a long time since I was in my twenties."

She was satisfied with her body, healthy eating and yoga did its magic, but it wasn't what he was used to nevertheless.

"You are gorgeous," he stated, holding her gaze, while he began to pull the dress down her shoulders. His lips followed her hands and soon Diane's exposed skin was covered with dozens of kisses.

"You are gorgeous," he repeated, making her smile as her body squirmed from the pleasure his lips caused.

"I've never seen such a fine pair of legs before," he continued with the compliments when Diane's dress was already on the floor and her legs almost trembled at his touch.

She kicked off her heels, to be able to stand steadier, but he lifted her up instead and laid her on the bed sheets. He undressed himself from waist down, leaving only his boxers on and the visible evidence of how much he desired her left no more doubt in Diane's mind. The reaction of her own body was just as evident to her, so she unclipped her bra to urge him to join her on the sheets.

Their lovemaking was just as passionate as in her dreams, except this was as real as it could be. His lips were real, as they were kissing every inch of her skin. His hands were real, as they reached the most intimate spots of her body. His voice was real when he called her name and kept repeating how gorgeous she was. She hadn't been loved that way in a long time and she offered him everything she had in return.

She gave herself to him more than once that night, until the final exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep in his arms, with the thought that no matter what would happen tomorrow, no one could ever take this night away from them.

**Epilogue**

Diane's moan echoed through the silence and she placed a palm on her mouth to prevent it from happening again. Even if she hoped no one could hear them. _That would be embarrassing._ They shouldn't have risked getting caught, they should have restrained themselves during the day, like they were usually able to, but somehow it didn't work today. So she was there, with Will, in the darkness of her private bathroom; while he was trying to re-enact the dream she'd told him about and he was doing a pretty good job at it.

She felt that sensation again and as she squirmed from the wave of pleasure she searched for something to grab not to fall down. With her back pressed against the cold tiles she put her other hand on the side of the sink to hold onto it. She closed her eyes, trying to forget where they were. _That might make it easier._ Just like in her dream.

When breathing got difficult again and she struggled to keep another moan inside she wasn't even sure anymore if they were doing anything wrong, because she never wanted him to stop. The waves of pleasure became more frequent, while he was working hard to please her. And when she came, not even the palm on her mouth was able to silence her scream.

"My pleasure," she heard his voice say the same line he had in her dream and she began to smile.

She felt his hands slide around her waist, burning her skin even through the thin fabric of her dress and soon his lips landed on hers. When the kiss ended she opened her eyes slowly to be able to see his face.

"Was it anything like that dream?" he inquired with a smile.

"It was so much better," she thanked him with a kiss.

_It was so much better, because it was real. _

**THE END**


End file.
